


Doki Doki Literature Club Fan Fiction

by PotatoWriter



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoWriter/pseuds/PotatoWriter
Summary: uhhhh so there is lots of death....................... annnnnnnnnd yea.





	Doki Doki Literature Club Fan Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurlana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/gifts).



> This story deals with heavy topics such as, Suicide, Attempted Suicide, Death of Loved Ones, and Funerals.

       A lot of credit goes to Team Salvanto, Monika, Natsuki, Sayori, Yuri,  Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, Bijuu Mike, Micheal, and The Game Grumps. Team Salvanto for the idea and Youtubers for the names. Only 1% goes to me!           

                             The Origins of Jasper (MC) Joining The Literature Club

               3 WARNING! : Disturbing writing may be in here! As well as swear words!

                                                                   Prologue                                  

            

 

It's the first day of school. I’m a Junior in high school. I see Sayori running towards me while I idle on the cross walk.

 

“Hi Sayori! Overslept again?” I ask.

 

“Yes, but I caught you this time!” Sayori says.

 

“Well, maybe only because I waited for you.”

 

“Ehhhhhhhh. You say that like you weren’t going to acknowledge me!” Sayori says.

 

“Well, we better run or else were going to miss the bus!” I say.

 

We sprint to the bus just to get there as the other students were getting on.

 

“Phew we almost missed it!” I say.

 

“No we didn’t!” Sayori Shouts.

 

We hop on the bus with the other friend groups and couples all around, I sit next to Bijuu, another childhood friend. He looks over. “Oh hello Jasper!” Bijuu says.

 

“Hi Bijuu! Have you been watching Dragon Ball Z Lately?”

 

“Oh yes!” Bijuu says. We Babble around talking about Dragon Ball Z until the bus stops.

 

“You should join the Literature Club!” says Bijuu.

 

“Hmmm I don’t Know…..” I say.

 

“Come on! Pleeeeease!”

 

“Okay, okay, okay. I’ll join the Literature Club.”

“Alright! It’s going to be nice having you around Jasper! I won’t be the last boy to join!!”

 

“What? There’s other boys?” I say.

 

“Heck yeah there is!”

 

“Ah Yeah! This is gonna be fun!” I say.

 

They walk off the bus and meet Sean (Jacksepticeye is sean for the whole story). I push Sean “What the fuck ar- Ohhh sorry.” says Sean

 

“Did Billy make you mad again?” I say.

 

“Maybe…. Bijuu texted me and says that you will join the Literature Club!”

 

“Bijuu, did you actually text him?”

 

“Yes, and the whole crew”

 

“What?”

 

“Well yeah I decided to because Natsuki can cook cupcakes!” Bijuu says

 

I walk to my class with Bijuu. The day was as fun/boring as ever. I walk to the club before it was about to start. I was there first, Huh.

Sayori walks in

 

“Jasper! I’m so glad you’re joining the Literature Club!” Sayori says

 

“Hi Sayori!”

Sean, Monika, Bijuu, Mark (Markiplier), and Dan and Friend Arin(Game Grumps) Natsuki and Yuri Walk in. So THAT’S the crew. Hmm am I sure i’ll spend my whole rest of highschool with these guys after school?

Yea, i’m sure.

 

 

                                              Chapter ONE

                                                 The Oddly Unusual Fighting

 

 

Monika approaches me, “Do you want a cupcake?” she says.

 

“Yes Plllllllllllese.” I respond.

 

“Natsuuuuuukiiiii!!!!!!”

 

“Yeeeeesssss?”

 

“Grab a cupcake!”

 

“Here’s a cupcake!”

 

Monika gives me a cupcake.

 

“Thanks” I say while shoving the cupcake in my mouth.

 

Monika gives out papers saying “Write Poem Here.”

 

“Take these home, and write your poems!” Monika says. “That was a rather short club meeting.” I say walking out the door.

 

I return Home and don’t know what to write, saying I've never written poetry before, but I force myself to get it down on paper, I reread my poem. “The light, it flashes and flashes, its blinding, it feels like a field of regret, it feels like I made the wrong decision.” I wrote forcing myself to not judge myself. The night passes by as I wander what to play on my playstation. The morning comes, just as I pop a disk into the playstation.

 

I look at my watch. “Oh no, I’m late! I don't wanna be Sayori!” I say rushing out the door to see Sayori waiting for me sitting on the stone curb we used to sit on catching up on homework. “Hi Sayori! you look bored.” I say helping her up “Well I've been sitting here for 5 minutes.”

 

“Okay, sorry ‘bout that, let's catch the bus!”

 

“Wait! I wanted to say something!”

 

“Aaaaaaand what is that?” I says confused.

 

“Oh ummmm, nevermind!” she replied which made me even MORE confused because usually when a girl says that in an anime, they are trying to say something important, buuuut then again, we aren’t in a anime. I get that through my mind as we dash to the bus stop. I sit next to Bijuu “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare you watching crunchy roll?”

 

(not sponsored) “Heck yea!”                                                                    

 

“What are you watching on it?“

I say in a overly excited tone. “Oh just metal gear solid“ I look over to Sayori and see her watching a video with earbuds, I see a glance at the screen and see a… noose?

 

I see her fumbling with a rope-ish jump rope, I bump over to her seat and say curiously “Heeeeeeeeeeeeey Sayori! Whaaaaaaaaaaat you doing?” Not a millisecond after she freaks out and puts the laptop and jump rope in her bag. “Uh-uh-uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no-no-no-th-th-ing?” she says while stuttering extremely.

“Okay!” I say as we roll into the school, I stand up ready for the day, the day goes through fast because of the Literature Club. After the school day I walk into the club room, Bijuu is watching anime with Natsuki, Monika is writing a poem, Sean is playing on his desktop that he got permission to bring to school. I sit down on the closet floor, Yuri mutters something and Natsuki stands up furiously and screams “WHAT DID YOU SAY! DID YOU SAY I’M NOT WORTH ANYTHING!” Natsuki charges up a punch, I imiediatly jump up and dash to take Natsuki’s punch. BAM! I take a hit to the head, I black-out. Next thing I know I wake up with everyone staring down at me freaked out. “H-hey guys, how it going?” I say trying to light up the situation, Natsuki is crying on the floor while Bijuu tries to comfort her. I get up and say “Alright! Lets share our poems!”

 

My head aches but I manage to share my poem without blacking out. On the bus ride home I sit in the back of the bus reading manga, Im reading a fan-made Dragon-Ball-Z story on the internet. I fall asleep on the bus until Bijuu slaps my cheek and says “Let’s have a sleepover!” he pulls me up and carries me all the way to my apartment brings me to my room turns on anime, and dumps me on my bed. I look up saying “,it’s almost halloween! We should turn on Death Note! We watch 5 episodes before wiping out on the floor, I wake up going “Were going to be late for the bus!” I jump up and get my backpack, put on deodorant, took a shower, got dressed and slapped Bijuu to wake him up for school. “What!” Bijuu says “ GET UP WERE GONNA BE LATE!” I say handing him a bento and rush for the door.

 

We catch the bus just as it was leaving.

 

 


End file.
